Pesadilla
by arsazu1985
Summary: Lapis tiene un muy mal sueño y Peridot la conforta (Contiene tintes de Lapidot)


La noche caía en Ciudad Playa y sus alrededores, y en un granero particular se encontraban descansando Lapis y Peridot después de haber trabajado por horas tanto en seguir remodelando el granero como en su enorme cosecha; ambas, sobre todo Peridot, mantenía la idea de conseguir más vegetales vivientes como su nueva mascota calabaza "Pumpkin"

A ambas les ganó el sueño mientras seguían viendo episodios de su serie favorita; pasado un par de horas Lapis comenzó a tener un horrible sueño donde sólo recordaba los malos momentos donde estuvo encerrada durante milenios en el espejo y después cuando estuvo fusionada con Jasper para evitar que esta lastimara a Steven y estuvo en un nuevo encierro en las profundidades del mar.

-No… por favor ya déjenme en paz; no quiero volver a estar fusionada contigo Jasper

-Vamos Lapis, tú en el fondo sabes lo bien que te sentiste al estar fusionadas, sabes lo poderosas que éramos juntas; tú lo deseas, no lo niegues más

-Eso no es verdad, aléjate de mí y desaparece de mi vida ya

La pequeña mascota percibió que Lapis tenía una pesadilla y quiso despertar a Peridot para alertarla, Peridot despertó y comprendió lo que su mascota trataba de hacer así que intentó despertar a su compañera.

-Lapis, despierta ¿qué te sucede? Vamos

Pero Lapis seguía sumergida en malos recuerdos

-No, aléjense de mí, déjenme en paz YAAAAAA

Despertó sobresaltada, pero al ver a Peridot comprendió que todo había sido un terrible sueño, cómo odiaba que la vieran de esa forma tan débil y vulnerable así que cuando Peridot le preguntó lo que le había pasado ella contestó que no había sido nada importante pero obviamente Peridot no se lo creyó e insistió.

-Te dije que estoy bien Peridot

-Lapis, somos amigas ¿no? Si algo malo te sucede puedes decirme.

Lapis molesta por la insistencia dijo casi en grito

-Está bien, si tanto quieres saberlo tuve un mal sueño; ya, lo dije ¿estás contenta?

Peridot no se molestó por la respuesta tosca sino más bien se acercó más a ella y puso una mano en su hombro

-Es por lo que pasaste con Jasper ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Steven hace días me lo dijo.

-Lapis se tranquilizó y se acostó para contemplar más el cielo despejado

-Lamento haberte preocupado Peridot

-Está bien, me alegro que ya te sientas mejor.

Se mantuvieron en silencio ambas por algunos minutos y sin darse cuenta por un instante sus manos se tocaron, al hacerlo ambas se voltearon a verse y notaron que la otra tenía su rostro con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, para acabar con el momento incómodo Lapis habló

-¿Extrañas el planeta madre?

Peridot pensó un poco en su respuesta y dijo

-Tal vez en el fondo sí, un poco

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando pude volver por mi cuenta al planeta madre y ver cuánto había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí quedé muy sorprendida, no pude reconocerlo; desearía poder decir que ahora este planeta es mi nuevo hogar pero aquí he pasado por tantas desgracias que me sorprende que aún he decidido quedarme después de todo.

-Bueno, yo también al principio odiaba este planeta y más aún cuando descubrí que ya no podía volver al planeta madre después de haber insultado en su cara a diamante amarillo.

-Oh sí, Steven me habló sobre eso; creí que me estaba mintiendo pero ya veo que fue verdad.

-Sí, sólo intentaba convencerla de que este planeta guarda más potencial de lo que los archivos en el planeta madre se mencionaban, conforme investigaba el planeta me di cuenta que si el cluster lo destruía habría sido un total desperdicio y no quería que sucediera eso. Aún creo que este planeta vale la pena ser salvado así que en el fondo no me arrepiento de haberle gritado a esa tonta gigante.

-Yo aún no considero del todo a este planeta como mi nuevo hogar, pero estoy en deuda con Steven y si para pagar mi deuda debo defender su planeta hogar entonces lo haré, pero aun así no dejo de preguntarme si al final llegaré a querer este planeta.

Peridot volvió a tomar su mano y le dijo para apoyarla

-Claro que sí Lapis, así será. Si yo he sabido aceptar a quererlo poco a poco entonces estoy segura que tú también lo harás.

-Pero ¿crees que este planeta también me quiera?

Peridot entonces se le acercó más y le dio un abrazo

-Una nueva habitante de este planeta ya lo hace… y mucho…

Lapis agradeció el gesto y también la abrazó

-Gracias Peridot

-Por nada Lapis

Y así juntas compartiendo el abrazo durmieron tranquilas sintiéndose seguras en los brazos de la otra, pasaron las horas pero para ellas parecieron sólo unos minutos cuando escucharon que su mascota volvía ladrar. Ellas aún seguían abrazadas.

-Pumpkin, silencio por favor, déjanos dormir.

-Sí Pumpkin, ¿no ves que así estamos bien durmiendo?

Entonces ambas escucharon algo que no se esperaban.

-Vaya vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí, eh?

Ambas gemas se despertaron y vieron a una pequeña ave de color morado que las observaba con una sonrisa burlona

-Lapis y Peri sentadas en un árbol, besándose

Ambas al verse en mutuo abrazo se separaron con rapidez e intentaron explicar la situación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Amatista?

Sí, ¿por qué vienes tan temprano a vernos?

-¿Venir temprano? Si ya casi es medio día; quisimos venir a visitarlas ya que esta vez no tenemos ninguna misión, yo me adelanté para avisarles a ustedes que vendríamos, pero… no me imaginé ver esto al llegar, qué calladito se lo tenían chicas.

Ambas le advirtieron a Amatista que no dijera nada nada a los demás y sobre todo a Steven, so pena de que pagaría caro las consecuencias si lo hacía. Amatista lo entendió y juró no decir nada, cuando ella se fue, Lapis puso una mano en la espalda de Peridot y le volvió a agradecer por su apoyo de anoche

-Aquí siempre estaré para ayudarte Lapis, no te preocupes.

Entonces ambas bajaron y pasaron un gran día de descanso con Steven y las gemas.

 **Hola de nuevo, hace tiempo no escribía un fanfic de estilo yuri desde Intensamente con Tristeza y Alegría, espero que este fic les guste a los shippers del Lapidot.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios si gustan, feliz año nuevo 2017 a todos.**


End file.
